


A Little Fun Alone

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom John, Don't Read This, Light Bondage, M/M, Riding, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:02:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: John and Paul have a little alone time in their hamburg bedroom,,,
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	A Little Fun Alone

**Author's Note:**

> i did another one! wrote this at 5 in the morning so it's very not written well sooooo,,,  
> plus i did half of the research for this and idc if things weren't invented yet or where they actually slept at in hamburg,, i just wanted to do whatever and add whatever,,, dont hate,,  
> (ps. the tags wouldn't let me put top paul but whateva)
> 
> this one, i feel, is really explicit compared to the other ones,,, I'm warning you

It was dark outside of their small room in Hamburg.

Already nighttime when Paul entered.

George, Stuart, and Pete had stayed back in the pubs, not planning on coming back this early into the night, So Paul and John had taken the time to come back into their rooms, taking advantage of the free night, but halfway through, they realized they were missing lube, and Paul offered to stop by the shop and buy a tube, leaving John back helpless.

"Johnny! I'm back!" Paul sang, making his way into their small bedroom and opening the door to an amazing sight.

John Lennon tied naked to the bed. Blindfolded and gagged with cloth, hands tied above him to the bedpost as well as his knees, pushed back and touching his shoulders, exposing his awaiting hole. "Hello darling, have you been waiting long?" Paul teasingly asked, running his large hands up and down John's bare thighs. 

John didn't answer. Instead taking his time to breathe through his nose as the gag dug into the corners of his mouth, "Answer me," Paul slapped his thigh, forcing a pained moan out of the older man, "Mmph!" John shook his head 'no', "Perfect, I've bought a couple of things for tonight, love." 

Paul lifted a small black bag onto the mattress, opening it, then taking out the tube of lube, then reaching back in to take out a large red ball, black leather straps attached to the sides of it, "Hmm...We can use this right now, actually," Paul moved his hands to John's face, reaching behind him to undo the homemade gag, "Haah, Paul," John moaned quietly, panting discreetly, "P-Please, mmh," waiting for a response, "that's sir to you," Paul said, "S-Sir..mm please," John answered, shifting his body a bit, "Please what Johnny?" John licked his dry lips, "Please fuck me Sir, please," John begged quietly, face red in embarrassment at how quickly he had slipped already.

Paul looked down, finally noticing his lover's hard, leaking cock, "Oh heavens! Johnny! What a vulgar thing to say!" Paul gasped, hand on his cheek in disbelief, "You have been such a naughty boy! Someone must punish you." And before John could protest, the red ball was shoved into his mouth, then strapped behind his head, "Mmh Mmphh!" his pleas muffled, "Let's see what else I've got for you baby."

The younger boy pulled out a long and thick, purple colored dildo, "Oh yes, this will be my favorite," Paul smiled seductively. He took the lube and applied it to his fingers, already forcing two inside the other's opening, "Mmah! Hhmmm mh!" John's moans filled the room, hands clenching into fists, pulling at his restraints once his prostrate was touched, "Be patient John," Paul stated strictly, adding a third finger, then a fourth. He kept it up until John began to groan even louder, bucking his hips up the best he could with his legs binded to the post, Paul pulled his fingers out quickly, eliciting a stifled sob out of John's throat, "I said be patient. There's still something I wish to try out." Paul landed a sharp slap onto John's ass cheek, "I should spank you red for your disobedience," he slapped him again, producing whimpers out of John, "Mphm nnh!" the auburn haired boy shook his head madly, spit dribbling down his chin, his breaths spiked in anxiety, "Then listen and obey." 

Paul sat in between his spread legs, taking a fistful of John's hair and pushing his lips against his ear, "I'm going to shove this fake cock up your tight ass, and you're going to take it. Then you're gonna suck me and ride me until I cum all over you." John moaned lewdly, hips grinding up against Paul.

The raven haired boy took out the rubber dick, adding lube all over the large object, he moved it up and down John's hole, pushing in, then pulling out, in, out, in, out, and so forth until John mewled and whined. Paul had enough and forced the cock all the way inside John in one swift movement, eliciting a hard yelp from the male, "You like this? You like being treated like some German whore? Huh John?!" He smacked his red ass, leaving prints onto the pale flesh, "Fucking answer! Tell me you like it," Paul undid the gag and took out of John's wet mouth, lines of spit connecting to the device, "Yes! Yes! I love it! I love it so much! Aaah!" John yelled, clenching around the dildo as much as he was allowed to.

"What? You love what?" Tears spilled out from John's eyes, slipping through the blindfold, "I-I...I love being treated l-like a whore!" he cried, wailing when the dick was shoved in harder and faster, hitting his prostate repeatedly, "Good boy," Paul smiled, "If you keep it up, maybe I'll let you cum today," he proposed, drawing out a long, hopeful moan from John, "Uuh, thank you Sir, haaah!" 

Paul continued the torture, moving the dildo all around, sometimes teasing John by licking around his hole while he moved the toy in and out of him. John almost came that time, but stopped himself before he could, knowing Paul was only waiting for him to step out of line, wanting to punish him, but John was a good boy.

"Uuh! AAAH! Sir, please!" John panted loudly, "Please fuck me, please! I'll be good, just please, ah! Let me please you," John breathed, and once he felt the toy leave, he whined from the loss, "Don't be whiny," Paul scolded, moving up to untie him from the bed. Paul grabbed onto John's hair and manhandled him into his stomach, he took his arms and tied them tightly behind him, "Stand up," Paul commanded, and John did, "Get on your knees, slut," and John did.

The younger male sat on the edge of the bed, John kneeling in between his spread knees. Paul unbuttoned his tight, black pants, taking himself out and tugging on his already stiffened cock, "C'mere," he ordered, gripping John's auburn locks, "Suck me nice and good, then I'll reward you," John didn't wait and quickly took in half of Paul's prick, swirling his tongue on the head, pushing his tongue against the slit, "Fuck! Keep going, bitch," Paul shoved John's head further down his cock, making him gag. 

Paul tore off John's blindfold, "I want you to look at me while I fuck your mouth," and John did. He moved his head up and down, sucking and licking, tasting the familiar saltines on Paul, his own dick red and leaking, it took him all his strength to not touch himself. Paul thrusted his hips up as he shoved John down, and John sat there, mouth slack as Paul moved up. After a while, Paul bucked up sloppily, gripping John's hair tighter, "Fuck! Holy shit!" he pulled John off of him with a wet 'pop!' and came all over his face, on his shut eyes, his red, tear stained cheeks, and some of it making it into John's open mouth. 

When he opened his eyes, John noticed how hard Paul still was, "I'm not done yet, baby," Paul huffed, "Get on me now, I want you to ride me," he instructed. John hobbled onto Paul's lap, his hands squeezed together as he felt his lover's cock slide against his gaping hole, "Go on, fuck yourself on me, you dirty whore," and as John whimpered and began to impale himself onto the thick cock, Paul grabbed his chin, and licked up his own spunk, he then squeezed John's lips open and spit it into his mouth, "Swallow it. I don't want you to waste it," and John had no other choice but to do as told, he swallowed, "Thank you sir, mmph, ah ahh! It's so good!" 

He bit his lip as his prostate was practically milked, his own cock sputtering precum, his hole clenching around his partner, "Faster slut! Fuck! You fucking perfect luv!" Paul praised, and John rode him faster. Paul pushed their heads together and engulfed John's lips in his own, tasting himself in the other male's mouth. They both moaned simultaneously, licking inside each other until they couldn't breathe.

John's eyes flew open when he felt Paul push him down onto the bed again, his ass in the air. Paul thrusted himself inside John and continued to fuck him, extracting wanton moans from John's spit covered lips, "You wanna come? Wanna ruin these sheets baby?" Paul asked harshly, landing hard blows onto John's red ass cheeks, "Yes Sir! Please let me cum! AAH!" Paul slapped him once more, "Then do it, baby. Cum all over yourself," Paul rammed into him, fucking him into the springs. The force of Paul's thrusts resulted in John's orgasm, his abdomen burning, "AAH HAAH! YES! AH AH AAH! YESYESYESYESYEEEESSS! AAAAAH"

John came all over the bed, his spunk hitting his chest and his tummy, his hole gripping onto Paul, forcing out his orgasm.

After a couple of minutes of just breathing, Paul lifted himself off of John's back and untied his wrists, laying back down next to him, "You're amazing baby," he praised his Johnny, kissing his sweaty forehead, "You did wonderful, I'm glad you went along with this," John looked up into Paul's hazel eyes, smiling widely at him, "I'm happy to help, I enjoyed it so much luv, so so much," he kissed Paul's lips, wrapping his arms around him, "Thank you," Paul said, "Next week, I could do it for you," he offered, but John shook his head, "You don't owe me anything, I was happy doing this for you."

They kissed passionately for a moment, then both boys passed out from exhaustion, awaiting the screams of their fellow band mates.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys liked it,, dont hate,,


End file.
